swsefandomcom-20200215-history
KotORCG The Force
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Force and its practitioners have an enormous impact on the galaxy during this era. Jedi travel throughout the galaxy pursuing their own missions and those of the Republic. Non-Jedi traditions are active in many societies, both primitive and technologically advanced. The resurgence of The Sith and the dangers of The Dark Side become all too apparent during The Jedi Civil War. Most beings have never personally seen a Jedi, but they are aware of their exploits and have opinions about the nature of The Force. In fact, especially during The Jedi Civil War, many regular folks do not know or understand the differences between the Sith and Jedi philosophies, despite Jedi efforts to educate them. However, Republic citizens regard the Jedi as a good and helpful force, if unpredictable and occasionally misguided. This chapter presents new Force Powers, Force Talents, Force Techniques, and Force Secrets used specifically in this era. Some of these powers are available to characters in other eras, at the Gamemaster's discretion. Many of these powers are powerful compared with some of the powers used in the classic era, so the Gamemaster should carefully consider which ones to allow. This chapter also includes new Force Traditions active during this time. These traditions can be restricted to specific cultures or certain planets, but they might be extremely influential in these areas. Additionally, The Jedi have been known to add to their own body of knowledge by studying other traditions, and even accepting members of other traditions into the Jedi ranks. Force Powers The following Force Powers are available to any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat. These Force Powers represent the variety of powers available to Jedi and other Force Traditions, Light and Dark. Force Talents When a character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat would normally gain a Talent (Such as from advancing to an odd-numbered level in a Heroic Class), he or she can instead select a Force Talent from among Force Talent Trees. If a character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat is a member of a Force Tradition, he or she can instead select a Force Talent from that Force Tradition's Force Talent Tree. * New Talents: Alter Talent Tree ** Force Flow ** Illusion ** Telepathic Influence ** Telepathic Link * New Talents: Control Talent Tree ** Beast Trick ** Force Suppression Force Techniques Force Techniques represent a deeper understanding of The Force and, like martial skills, require years of practice. A few gifted or devoted Force-users learn to master them more quickly. In general, Force Techniques are available only to character with levels in certain Force-using Prestige Classes (Such as Force Adept, Jedi Knight, and Sith Apprentice). When you gain access to a new Force Technique, you can select it from any of the Force Techniques. Once selected, a Force Technique cannot be changed. * Dominate Mind * Improved Energy Resistance * Improved Force Stun * Improved Force Slam * Improved Ionize * Improved Kinetic Combat * Improved Resist Force * Improved Valor * Improved Vital Transfer * Language Absorption Jedi Organizations Main Article: Jedi Organizations Affiliation Page: The Jedi Throughout The Old Republic Era, the formal organization of The Jedi Order adjusts and changes more frequently than in other eras. Some of these adjustments occur as the Jedi Council attempts to exert more control over the Order, but many are in response to external forces, such as the many wars of the era that directly impact all Jedi. Some organizations included here might be available or fully functional only at specific times. Force Traditions The mysteries and manipulations of The Force have never been solely the province of The Jedi and The Sith. These two groups dominate the galactic stage for thousands of years, but many worlds and cultures establish their own traditions based on their own cultures and understanding of The Force. Unlike the Jedi and Sith, these Force Traditions rarely seek dominance of all Force teaching. In The Old Republic Era, most Jedi view non-Jedi traditions as misguided at best, or downright threatening if the tradition embraces The Dark Side. As always, Dark Side threats are sought out and eliminated where possible. Other Force Traditions are tolerated, even embraced, especially when The Jedi believe they can learn something new. However, The Jedi still attempt to convert practitioners of these other Force Traditions to The Jedi Order. The Sith, on the other hand, attempt to dominate all other Force Traditions. Exactly how they view a specific Force Tradition depends on the strength of The Sith. When The Sith number in the thousands, such as during The Great Sith War, they attempt to eradicate all other Force Traditions. They corrupt and convert those open to their teachings, and eliminate all others. When The Sith numbers are reduced, or are operating under Darth Bane's Rule of Two, they rarely take on another Force Tradition directly. However, they might still attempt to recruit apprentices from these Force Traditions. In The Old Republic Era, many more Force Traditions are operating throughout the galaxy than in the classic era. Practitioners of these Force Traditions are most likely found on their homeworlds, or within their home cultures. However, individual practitioners might travel to other worlds on occasion.